A Wish Granted
by mmooch
Summary: **Part of the 2011 LiveJournal's Twisted Shorts August Fic-A-Day** series. She didn't know where to begin with this wish.


**August 5, 2011 – A Wish Granted**

Summary: **Part of the 2011 LiveJournal's Twisted Shorts August Fic-A-Day** series. She didn't know where to begin with this wish.

Challenge: for the livejournal 2011 August Fic a Day Challenge. And #6471 on TtH.

Timeline: pre-season 3 _'The Wish'_ for BtVS.

Warning: not the nicest to Jack Harkness. Mentions of het and slash sex, but not explicit.

A/N: Messing with Torchwood/Dr. Who canon just a touch.

Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Torchwood characters belong to Russell T Davies and BBC Worldwide. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

><p><strong>Cardiff, 1893…<strong>

In her 1000 years of granting wishes, Anyanka – the vengeance demon for scorned women – hadn't come across a story as bad as this one which didn't include violence. She listened thoughtfully as her latest 'client', Siwan, recounted her heartache.

"I did not know it when I met him, but Jack was the same man who took advantage of my widowed sister a few years ago. He was going by a different name back then; I suppose to keep angry husbands from finding him. She just lost her husband when he came along, promising that he would make everything better."

Siwan paused to calm herself down, failing miserably when she spat, "He made everything worse! For him, it was a…" her voice lowered before she whispered with a blush, "_sexual_ relationship. She thought they would get married! After a week, he grew tired of pretending to love her and disappeared in the night. A few months later, she found out she was pregnant with his child. We lie to everyone and say that her dead husband was the father."

"What did he do to _you_?" Anyanka prompted. Yes, he scorned the sister as well, but it wasn't the sister's pain that drew her to this town.

Tearing up, Siwan explained, "I was foolish to fall for his charms, but how was I to know that men like him existed? He was my first suitor – except for the boys who took me to church socials and they were nothing like _him_. While he never actually said that we would get married, he gave me the impression we would. I would not have made love to him otherwise."

"And…?" Anyanka pressed again when the woman broke down crying. There had to be more to this than a broken promise; her agony was too overwhelming for that.

"When Lynwen came from London with her daughter, I wanted to introduce her to Jack. We – along with my other sister, Fioled – made a box lunch and went over to his house to surprise him. I know it was inappropriate of me to let myself in, but it was raining. We were surprised more than he was…or the person in bed with him." Siwan looked out the window and bit her lip.

When she calmed down enough, she gave the final clue to the puzzle, "It was not even another woman! He was making love to Fioled's husband. None of us could understand how that was possible, but did not want to find out. Jack turned around when he heard us gasp in shock, which made Lynwen scream in rage. That was when we learned who our niece's father was."

"Oh, he tried to say that he did not know he was making love to a married man, but seemed not to care that he was betraying my love by…doing that," Siwan ground out venomously.

Anyanka looked confused at the full story. This area wasn't a place that widely accepted homosexuality, but she supposed it happened everywhere by at least a small portion of the population. Oh well, the important part of her job came now. "Do you not sometimes wish something bad would happen to him?"

Siwan's eyes hardened; apparently getting her to wish something wouldn't be as difficult as some of Anyanka's past clients. "Yes. He destroyed our happy family, so I wish that he would never get to enjoy being part of a loving family either."

Slumping her shoulders at the lameness of this wish, Anyanka prepared to say, 'Wish granted' when Siwan spoke up again.

"Wait! No, he will probably die at the hand of an angry husband or wife in a couple years anyway. I wish that he would live forever and never get to be part of a loving family…_or_ long-term relationship. Yes, that is what I wish for Jack Harper!"

The vengeance demon grinned at the change. True, it wouldn't provide blood and gore directly, but the eternal suffering of a man made up for that. Her face shifted as she uttered the words, "Wish granted."

* * *

><p>Because it was such an interesting, non-violent wish, Anyanka decided she wanted to meet the man responsible for destroying a family. That's why she was surprised when she tracked him down.<p>

It was also why she chose to tell him about the curse – at least part of it.

"You have been cursed to live forever, alien man," Anyanka announced.

He just snorted in reply, unconcerned that she knew he wasn't from Earth. "Tell me something I do not already know," Jack snarked. "I sort of figured that out last year when somebody shot me dead, but I somehow woke up anyway."

"Oh, that is not true immortality," Anyanka corrected him. "That is just being difficult to kill. I have cursed you so that no matter how you are killed, you will eventually come back – even if you are dismembered. And with your new immortality, you will not age at all, unlike the slow rate you had before," she added with an evil grin.

It wasn't until he was blown up much later that he finally understood the hell he was in for the rest of time.

* * *

><p>AN: Don't whine to me that he was a wonderful man/hero; anyone that 'sexually free' was bound to rack up some scorned women…and men over the years.

Tomorrow's (hopeful) fic: Cain/Supernatural.


End file.
